1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tire monitoring technology and more particularly, to a terminal encapsulated tire monitoring device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional tire monitoring devices include two types, namely, the wireless parameter writing type and the wired parameter writing type. In a wired parameter writing type, the conducting terminals are soldered to a circuit board, and the housing provides one access hole through which a writing tool is electrically connectable to the conducting terminals for transmitting data.
As the conducting terminals of a wired parameter writing type are directly soldered to the circuit board and suspending in the housing, the conducting terminals tend to be vibrated or biased. After a long use, the conducting terminals may be loosened or disconnected from the circuit board, causing conducting failure. Support means may be added to hold the conducting terminals in position. However, the use of support means complicates the design, occupies much the internal space, requires much labor and time and increases the manufacturing cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a tire monitoring device, which eliminates the drawbacks of the conventional designs and facilitates data access.